Bees, hornets, fruit flies, mosquitoes and numerous other insects can be a nuisance in any outdoor or indoor setting. Such pests often make individuals feel uncomfortable and may even be hazardous to certain individuals. Conventional fly swatters are often ineffective in catching or killing insects because the norm is to wait endlessly for the insect to land on a planar surface, such as a window, wall, or table before attacking the pest. Further, known fly swatters and other known insect catching devices require one to kill the insect by smashing the insect against the surface or by crushing the insect within the device. As a result, the killing of an insect or insects using known devices leaves an unsightly and unsanitary residue on either or both of the device and the killing surface. The user is then required to handle the insect or residues thereof and/or clean the surface. This cleaning step is inefficient, unpleasant, and can also be especially dangerous when dealing with stinging insects. As a result, there is a need for an efficient, easy to use insect trapping device for capturing a plurality of different insects.